


Pacifier

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hunk is Sheith shipper as fuck, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Protective Krolia, Protective Shiro (Voltron), angry keith, hunk is precious
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Durante el viaje hacia la Tierra, el mayor de los problemas para Keith es estar relajado.





	Pacifier

Palabra #4: Malhumorado

Detalles: in canon (s7).

Extensión: 1171 palabras.

 

**Pacifier**

 

Apretando los mandos del León Negro, farfullaba y se remordía los labios con insistencia. Kosmo dormitaba bajo sus pies y Krolia cruzada de brazos le miraba de reojo, reclinada de los controles al lado. Shiro de pie detrás también llevó sus ojos al piloto. El silencio entre los cuatros tripulantes del León Negro sólo se interrumpía por las risitas, conversaciones triviales y gritos quejosos de Lance al otro lado de la línea. A un costado de la pantalla se transmitían imágenes adentro de los demás leones en un escándalo inentendible.

Un gruñido sobresalió de ese ligero barullo.

Keith estaba demasiado tenso.

—¿Por qué no vas y descansas un poco, Keith? —preguntó la mujer— Shiro o yo podemos vigilar que Negro siga la ruta —suavizó el tono de su voz, con aquel tímido sentido maternal.

—No, estoy bien, mamá —gruñó sin mirarle.

Krolia incrédula se acercó, posando la mano a su hombro.

—¿Seguro? —se le delató la preocupación— No has dormido bien estos dí-

Keith se soltó sacudiendo el hombro con rudeza.

—¡Lo estoy! —aseguró de mala gana, volviendo la vista a los controles y el espacio infinito— Estoy bien…

Krolia y Shiro se miraron fugazmente, y en ese gesto el hombre notó un poco de dolor en esos ojos violetas.

—Bien —se detuvo al marco de la cabina— Me iré a recostar —despidió sin más, yéndose a la bodega del León. Kosmo con las orejas y cola gachas la siguió.

Las compuertas cerraron, dejándoles solos. Shiro volvió su atención a la espalda tensa de Keith. Sus nudillos seguramente blanqueaban dentro los guantes del traje. Con cautela se acercó hasta él, de a momentos, volvía a ver ante él al muchachito de ojos huidizos y que le llegaba apenas al pecho.

Se había vuelto un hombre tan de prisa.

—Keith, no tenías por qué gritarle a Krolia… —esa voz suave hizo efecto inmediato en Keith, que se percató de su ceño fruncido y la fuerza con la que sostenía los controles.

Soltó los mandos y se reclinó del asiento.

—Lo siento… me disculparé con ella —susurró, con el reflejo de las estrellas sobre su rostro— Estoy bien, ¿sí? Déjenme tran-

Esa mano firme se posó en su hombro con firmeza.

—¿Por qué estás tan sobresaltado? —se inclinó a mirarle, en sus ojos rasgados se percibía esa confidencia de años atrás— ¿Qué sucede?

Keith suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy harto de viajar en línea recta —confesó de malhumor— ¿Los oyes? —señaló las pantallas. Allura y Romelle aplaudían a las piruetas que hacían los ratones, Pidge esquivaba los lametones de Kaltenecker y Hunk parloteaba sobre comida— ¡Se olvidan de que vamos rumbo a la Tierra! Es un viaje importante y no podemos bajar la guardia —refunfuñó, torturando la delicada piel de sus labios otra vez con los dientes.

Shiro sonrió y se contuvo de reír por su expresión. Ese hombre tenía destellos de niño gruñón todavía.

—No has agotado energías —concluyó. El viaje era pesado, pero de otra forma a las antes experimentadas por Keith. Sus ganas de movimiento se notaban en sus pies inquietos y espalda rígida— Creo recordar que… cuando fui prisionero de los galra me ejercitaba por lo mismo —le confió. Keith relajó la mala cara y recordó de que se trataba de Shiro— Tienes que tranquilizarte, debes mantenerte alerta, pero con la cabeza fría, Keith… —le aconsejó, atreviendo a peinar mechones de su largo flequillo tras la oreja.

Keith parpadeó y si ya estaba tieso en el asiento, se volvió de piedra. Sus manos en puños y rostro enrojecido eran entrañables. Se levantó de golpe, trastabillando por tropezarse con sus mismos tobillos cruzados.

—¿¡Pero ¡¿qué hago!?  —su voz se agudizó, callando las demás voces que sobresalían a un rincón de la pantalla— Es estúpido, pero, este viaje tan tranquilo me está agobiando —caminó en círculos por la cabina, con las manos en la cabeza. Shiro enarcó la ceja, divirtiéndose en silencio con sus exageradas expresiones y ese rubor que no se le esfumaba de las mejillas— ¡No me quejaría si aparece una robestia a intentar matarnos! —rezongó obstinado— ¡Necesito hacer algo Sh-!

Shiro rodeó su estrecha cintura con su único brazo y de un jalón lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Chocó sus labios contra aquellos maltratados por la ansiedad. La palma enguantada sobre su espalda percibió cómo tensó aún más al encuentro de sus bocas. El corazón que latía contra el suyo resonaba escandaloso pese a las armaduras en medio. Las manos petrificadas a sus hombros se relajaron. Keith cerró los ojos y rodeó su cuerpo con necesidad. Keith suspiró, relajándose al mecer de ese brazo a su cintura y esos labios sacudiéndoles las preocupaciones con cariño.

Apenas sus labios separaron, Shiro acunó su mejilla con la mano. Esos ojos tan brillantes centellaban en busca de respuestas, podía descifrar lo vasto e hipnótico del universo en ellos.

—La paciencia da concentración… —le recordó con un susurro y una pequeña sonrisa. Sus dedos delinearon el trazo de la cicatriz en su piel. Keith contuvo una risita y negó con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba iluminado por completo.

Estaba tranquilo.

Siempre lo estaría si le era compañía.

—Te equivocas —replicó, deslumbrándole con su sonrisa tranquila. Tanto había anhelado por este tipo de tranquilidad— Cuando se trata de ti… jamás podría tener paciencia —confesó con los pómulos de memorable rosa.

Shiro se permitió darle la razón a su testarudo líder por esta vez y entrecerró los ojos al ver los suyos cerrarse. Sus narices se rozaron a la cercanía peligrosa de sus bocas.

—Eh… chicos… —llamó Hunk con incomodidad— ¿Ellos saben que podemos verles todavía? —cuchicheó a los demás paladines.

—No han cortado la transmisión… —añadió Pidge con un tosido.

—¡Ya se habían demorado! —gritó Lance con fastidio.

—¿Demorado? —intervino Romelle sorprendida— ¿No que eran novios? —le preguntó a Allura— Pensé lo eran… —miró a todas partes sin entender— ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada!?

Keith y Shiro se soltaron como si sus pieles quemaran.

—¡Largo de aquí! —chilló el líder con el mismo rojo de la armadura en la cara.

—Yo también los estaba viendo —dijo Krolia con el ceño fruncido, cruzada de brazos y recargada de la entrada— Todo este tiempo —clavó sus ojos a Shiro, a lo que él tragó grueso.

Estallaron las carcajadas desde la pantalla.

—¿Y este es nuestro líder? —burló entre aplausos— ¿Se imaginan que intervengan la línea los galra y los vieran?

—Seguro se emocionarían tanto como yo —suspiró Hunk con la mano al pecho.

—¡Hunk! —gritó Keith con vapor saliendo de las orejas. Mientras, Shiro se escurría por la pared, queriendo huir de esa mirada de madre desconfiada de cualquiera que atreva a tocar los sentimientos de su pequeñito— ¡Largo de aquí!

—No, ¡no se vayan! —suplicó Shiro, temiéndole a la charla a solas que le tocaría enfrentar con Krolia. A fin de cuentas, era una espía y guerrera de temer.

—¡Se ven lindos juntos! —lloriqueó Hunk a lo que los demás paladines, Romelle y Coran les dieron la razón entre aplausos.


End file.
